


Call It What You Want

by mollykakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Baby, F/M, False Identity, False Memories, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Red Room (Marvel), miscommunications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: She knew better when she fell into bed with him.He wasn't Grant Stevens. She wasn't Darcy James. Or even Darcy Lewis for that matter. Or any of the other many names she'd used over the past 20 years on her own.She was Weapon 4, created to sow chaos and be greater then her parents.She was Alina. Their light.She should have guessed that one day it would all find her again.





	Call It What You Want

* * *

The first time they fall into bed together, she writes it off entirely. After all, she’s not being entirely truthful either. It was a one off, the nice guy eating alone at the diner she frequented after class. The second time too. But it became a habit she was too stubborn to break. She wasn’t an idiot. _Grant Stevens._  Even the fake name he gave her was a tip off, but no one could hide that shoulder to waist ratio. Then again, she was being Darcy James at the time, so she didn’t exactly have a leg to stand on when it came to the honesty thing.

Sometimes it felt real, even if everything they told each other about themselves was a lie. She wasn’t an orphan med student; he wasn’t a freelance artist. That was just who it was easier to be. Close enough to the truth so it didn’t feel so much like lying.

She was going to tell him. After Ultron. When the stick came up positive. He deserved to know then, but then she saw that Ross was being named Secretary of State. No good could come from that and heading up to the Avengers Initiative site would only lead to trouble. Not just with Ross, but the trouble with Ross was what made her anxious and cautious. She could handle the Black Widow. She could handle the search for Barnes. But she couldn’t handle what would happen if anyone found out who she really was.

She disappeared instead. Left him a note at her place in case he came back, and he had her number. He never used them though.

 

She knew she made the right choice once the Accords were discussed as an actual possibility.  Maybe not for him, and maybe not for her either, but definitely for their daughter.

 

* * *

 

The phone rang at three am. Not her normal phone, the one the few people she counted among her friends used, but the Darcy James phone. The one that hadn’t rung once in over two years.

“What the fuck dude?” She yawned.

“I’m sorry, but…”

“I know Steve. I’ve seen the news. I’ll text you the address. I’ve got a field you can park your jet in…”

“How’d you – “

“I’m not an idiot. Anyway, I wasn’t entirely truthful either. I’ll explain when you get here. It’s kind of a long story.”

“You need to know I’m not alone.” Her heart stopped. “And was the med student part real?”

“It was. I’ll get my kit out. I’ll leave the back door unlocked.”

“That’s not entirely safe.”

“Oh honey,” her laugh was cold and cynical. “I’m not entirely safe either.”

 

* * *

 

She moved Maggie to the safe room the minute she hung up the phone, just in case. She looked just like her father with that nose and that fair coloring. Not that she was one to talk about being pale, but the sandy colored hair didn’t come from her side of the family.  Then she got ready, pulling out her med kit and making tea. It was calming, making tea. She could hear the jet land, and the walk to the back door. Barnes was complaining about Steve being shit with women. “All I’m saying is that you kissed the Carter gal back in Germany and you’ve had one stashed away?” She felt her heart drop for a moment, then looked at the safe room. She was hiding a much greater sin. They’d been apart for two years. It was always casual.  _And that's exactly why you kept the phone number and the name. Because it was casual_.

“It wasn’t…She’s not like that. It…”

He knocked on the door gently, like he had all those times before.

“Darcy – “

“I told you it was unlocked.” She took a deep breath as it opened. There was barely a second before Barnes had his hand around her neck, up against the wall.

“Bucky, what the hell –” Steve started.

“You’re dead, she killed you, you’re not real."

“That’s what they made you believe. I’m sure she believes you killed me. You both got me out, got me safe.”

“Alina.” He dropped his hand, backing away like he’d been burned. Then slowly, tentatively, he reached out and cupped her cheek. _Just like when she was little_. She smiled.

“Hi dad.” She watched as Steve looked between her and Bucky, jaw dropping.

“I…”

“It’s ok. You weren’t…what the fuck happened to your arm?”

 

She ignored Steve as best she could as she patched up her dad. He was hovering. He was too shocked, thankfully, to notice the box of kids toys in the corner of her living room. Or the changes in her body. Or the pictures on the wall. Or the artwork on the fridge.  Maggie was fine, she was watching her on the monitor.

“Your hovering isn’t helping. Go shower, change. I still have…”

“Darcy – “

“Go. Please. I said I’d explain and I will, just not right now.” She implored. He nodded.

“You’ll let me…”

“I will.” She and Bucky waited until he was out of the room and the water running.

“How’d you two –” She gave him a look. “He didn’t notice the toys.”

“No. He didn’t.”

“Did he know?”

“No.” She said it softly, but resolutely. She made the right decision. She picked up her cell phone, showing him the monitor. “Her name’s Margaret. Margaret Jane.”

“Do I get to meet her?”

“Let’s get her grandfather cleaned up and you know, not so bloodied and bruised before any big introductions.”

“Alina, if I thought…”

“I know.”

“Your mother?”

“If they took me from her memories, she may never remember. Just the way the serum affected her.” She shrugged. “I don’t know what I’d have done if you’d walked in and not even recognized me, and I can’t bare the idea of having that happen with mom.”

“How long has it been since…”

“Twenty years.”

 

* * *

 

 

She shuffled her father into the shower after Steve, pulling out another spare pair of men’s clothes. Even when she’d relocated, even after he “disappeared” – she’d kept his stuff. Darcy (and that’s who she’d become, in the end. Her parents named her after light and she turned that into darkness. One day a shrink would have a field day with her.)

“Why didn’t…” He started the minute she walked back into the room. She stood against the door jam, contemplating what exactly to say to him. She’d never fully though this part of it all through. When she nearly left it was ‘hey, I’m pregnant –’and then take a chance on Natasha recognizing her or not. And over the past 15 months, it was ‘Oh, hey look – baby.’ It was never _so my dad is your brainwashed assassin best friend who you thought died in the 1940s and my mom’s your teammate you believe was born in 1984. Surprise!_

“You were Grant Stevens. I was Darcy James. Not Weapon 4, not Alina, not the girl in the cage…and you weren’t Cap.”

“You could have helped me find him, he’s your father.”

“Yes. He is. And you didn’t want him back for him. You wanted him back for you. I spent 20 years trying to get him out. I was able to lay sufficient enough bread crumbs to set up my mom’s escape, but…he’s spent 70 years in captivity. He’s not the same man you lost in the 40s. He deserved the choice to come in, on his own. If he didn’t want to be found after Shield fell, I didn’t blame him. I’ve been there before as the programing broke, it’s not pleasant.” She explained, wiping at her eyes.

“I could have – “

“It’s not about you.  It’s not your choice, not your fault, not your life. So, fuck off.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the running water reverberating through her old farmhouse. Then she heard Steve chuckle.

“The night we met, when you said you were older than you looked…”

“I was born in 1961. December 31st.”

“How long have you been Darcy – “

“James? Only a few weeks when we met, when I went back to school. Darcy Lewis for about 4 years though. Kind of got on Shield’s radar and tazed Thor. It’s a delightful story really.”

“How old is the baby? In the safe room.”

“She’s 15 months old.” She said quietly. “She knows who you are. I was – I found out I was pregnant a week before Ultron and then, you disappeared. I was going to go up, tell you, take a chance of my mom either not recognizing me or trying to kill me but then I could see Ross’ power grab. A man whose life’s work is recreating the serum and who put innocent lives at risk to get to a man who didn’t want to be found. I didn’t want to draw attention to her.”

“What’s her name?”

“Margaret. Margaret Jane Rogers. Never filed a birth certificate so she doesn’t exist in any system currently…”

“They didn’t make you, in the hospital…”

“Serum. I had help. It’s part of my very long story but I know Clint. Laura came out to help.”

“Did he know that I’m her father?”

“I told him it was a one night stand. I didn’t…he saved my life. I wasn’t going to put him in an awkward position.”  They sat in silence for a few more moments. “Do you want to meet her? I mean, she’s sound asleep now. Sleeps like a rock, really.  I don’t think she’ll wake up quite yet but…give it two hours.” She looked at the clock. 4 am. “Probably an hour.”

“I – yes.”

“Ok.”  She got up, heading towards the safe room, noting that the shower went off. That meant her father would be down soon and it was time to tell Steve everything. Because part of it was for her dad too. What happened after. Maybe even what happened during. She wasn’t sure what he knew or didn’t remember at this point. Maggie looked up at her, sleepily, as the door opened.

“Cuddle?”

“Yeah baby, we’re going to cuddle.” She told her, picking her up. Maggie fell right back to sleep the moment she was in her arms. Then she heard the back-door open. Steve was up in a moment, standing in front of her and Maggie, blocking them both from whatever was about to come through the door.

“Calm down Rogers, I come in peace.” She felt her heart stop for the second time that evening.

“Jesus Nat.” He relaxed a little as he said it, but she was still on edge. She heard her father stop moving upstairs. She swallowed as Steve moved out of the way and she saw her mother, in person, for the first time in twenty years. “This is…”

“Alina.” Darcy couldn’t help it; she burst into tears. Both her parents were here and remembered her. She wasn’t alone. For twenty years she never even allowed herself to imagine what would happen if one of them remembered her, let alone both of them. And she certainly never imagined a world where they would be together again in the same house, at the same damn time. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look - I've written something and it's not my many WIPs. 
> 
> Please know that any mistakes are my own, as this is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Please leave comments, as they make me happy. My muse is currently being kind to me so I'm trying to get to my many other WIPs as well.


End file.
